


Stay Safe

by littlemissstark315



Series: We’re not friends; we’re family [17]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Paranoia, Wash needs some help, violence against children in dream sequence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Tucker is back to work on desk duty and Wash wants to make sure Makenzie knows how to stay safe, drills and quizzes every night, calling her school to check up on her. Tucker is worried and Carolina is trying to help. If only Wash wanted the help.





	1. Chapter 1

  
“Again, What do you do when a stranger comes up to you?” Tucker watched from the kitchen, getting a snack for himself. Since Tuckers gone back to work on desk duty Wash has been…paranoid.

Each night before bed he gives Makenzie and Hailey self-defense lessons for a half hour and quizzes them on what to do about strangers. He could tell it was annoying Makenzie to no end but she tolerated it for the sake of her dad. Hailey just going along with it, just happy to spend time with her dad and sister.

Makenzie rolled her eyes. “I ask what they want and who they are. And if the reason is suspicious I walk away from them.” Wash gave her a soft glare. “Don’t roll your eyes at me Makenzie, this is serious. Your father and I may not always be there to save you or deter a kidnaper. You need to know this.”

She groaned. “I know dad but I’m fine. I know what to do.” “One more time before bed.” She sighed but obliged. Tucker watched a little worried, reminding him at so many years ago at Crash Site Bravo, how Wash was always pushing him to his limits to “be ready for anything.” It was that same paranoia and although Tucker understands his reason to be paranoid, he also knows you can’t keep a child in a plastic bubble their entire lives.

Once Wash was satisfied he made sure the girls got ready for bed before retiring to bed himself where Tucker was waiting with a worried look.

Wash raised an eyebrow. “What?” “I’m worried about you.” “Why? I’m fine.” He said as he made his way to the master bathroom in their room, turning the light on. Tucker followed. “You’re drilling Makenzie like you drilled me at Crash Site Bravo.” “That was completely different than this.” “Not really.”

Wash huffed. “That time we were being watched and in the army. We needed to be ready. She’s a child, she needs to know how to stay safe.” Tucker didn’t want to get angry, he completely understands why his husband is so paranoid about this. He worries too but he also knows how skilled his daughter is and she showed proof of that evading her kidnaper.

  
But he’s starting to get extremely frustrated that Wash isn’t seeing the similarities but also is kinda glad because Wash was right last time and the last thing he needs is an I Told You So lecture. He just sighed, saving his argument for another day. “Pass me my toothbrush.”

Once Makenzie and Hailey were dropped off at school, Tucker saw his anxiety starting, even if it was mild. The drive to work he kept tapping the steering wheel, sighing, checking his phone at every red light before work.

At work itself he was hyper focused on his paperwork, barely making small talk with passerby like Donut or Carolina, which, Carolina knew right away something was off. She looked worriedly at Wash. “Are you ok?” She noticed Freckles hasn’t left his side in the hour and a half he’s been at work, which was odd. Freckles normally explored the first floor, saying hi to everyone but he stuck by his owner like glue.

“Yeah. Fine.” Wash said, being short with her. She raised an eyebrow. “Alright.” She said as she backed away, getting her phone out and texting Tucker as she stood at her desk, looking busy.

Tucker felt his phone buzz and saw the text from Carolina.   
“Meet me in the interrogation room. Something is up with Wash.”   
Tucker couldn’t help himself as he replied back. “In more ways than one, bow chicka bow wow.”   
He saw Carolina send a glare his way, texting back.   
“I’m serious. Interrogation room. Now.” She sent before walking away.

Tucker got up, following, glad she was out of sight as he did. Once inside she sighed. “Wash is worrying me.” “You noticed too?” He said. Carolina looked suspicious. “What else has he been doing?” “Well every night since I’ve returned to work he’s been giving Makenzie drills and quizzes on how to say safe. Hailey joins in sometimes but I can tell she’s fed up with it. He’s been having nightmares too so he hasn’t been sleeping well.” “I thought he had less than three nightmares a year.” “Well he’s had one almost every night since Makenzies incident. He barely talks about them. That’s what weirds me out; he always talked about them with me, never left out details but he’s being vague with them. I just know they’re about Makenzie and the killer that tried to take her.”

Carolina sighed. “Shit. He back to that again. He was always a touch paranoid.” Tucker huffed. “Yeah. That much I knew when I met the guy. But Makenzie is tired of it and I know it’s only going to get worse, what’s next? He takes her out of school to be homeschooled?” “He’d probably do it too. We gotta do something. Maybe I should start looking for a therapist for him. That is if he’d actually go to one. Makenzie would probably have to go too, is that alright?” Tucker nodded. “Dude, whatever helps him not be this fucking paranoid is fine with me.”

As Tucker went back to his desk he saw Wash on the phone, he appeared on hold. He watched as he did his own work.

Wash smiled as he heard Makenzies voice on the line. “Daddy? Is everything ok?”   
“Yeah,sweetie, I just wanted to check on you.” Now Tucker was full on looking at him as he was on the phone. “Daddy, I’m fine. I’m just at school.” “I know, I just wanted to make sure nothing happened.” “Well nothing happened. I’m fine, can I go back to class now?” “Yeah, go back to class. I have work. Love you sweetheart.” He hung up and noticed Tucker looking at him. “What?”

“Uhh did you just call the school to make sure she was there?” Wash blushed but didn’t back down. “I was just checking in her.” “By stalking her.” Wash huffed, becoming flustered. “Stalking and checking up on my daughter are two different things, Lavernius.” Tucker inwardly cringed, Wash only used his full name when he was in trouble of some sort. “Babe, Com’on, I didn’t mean it like that.”

Washs stood, file in hand for the Captain. “Yes you did. Just like you said this and Crash Site Bravo were the same. I’m just trying to keep my daughter safe.” He said with a soft glare, walking away into the Captains office.

Tucker sighed, running his hands down his face before texting Carolina.

“He called the school to check on her. He’s reaching stalking territory.” He hit send and watched as Carolina read it, replying back. “Don’t start fights with him, I’m still looking for a family therapist for you guys. I’m not sure how long it’ll take.” Tucker sighed as he read it. He hoped he wouldn’t start fights but with Wash his paranoia it may be easier said than done. 


	2. Chapter 2

it’s been the same Routine for nearly two weeks.

When it was time to take the girls to school they would actually walk the girls inside and not them walk inside themselves. At work, about two hours in Wash calls to check on Makenzie. At home he drills and quizzes her. She’s exhausted by the time she’s doing her homework.

When Tucker and Wash would sleep, Wash barely got four hours before crying out in his sleep to “leave her alone…please…don’t touch her.” Tucker (and freckles, licking him awake) would wake him up, hold him, make him tea and Wash would never go into detail about his nightmare, then the whole day would start again.

Tucker’s been making dinner, which was mostly a frozen pizza or some other thing you just throw in the oven or microwave.

“One more time.” He heard Wash say and Makenzie whined. “I don’t want to dad, I know what I’m doing!” Tucker watched, the only thing he can do at this moment for fear of making it worse. “I know you know what you’re doing but I need to know. These have to be so drilled into you you can take down an attacker in your sleep.” “But I’m fine! No ones gonna try to take me! I can fight them!”

Tucker cringed, knowing she was going to get an earful. Wash gave her a soft glare, holding her forearm and showing her her still healing wrist. A lot less dark but it’s still definitely there. “This is what happened when we thought you were safe; when we thought no one would take you. If you hadn’t known what I taught you, you wouldn’t be here right now.” She took her hand roughly away. “And I fought him off. I know what I’m doing, why can’t you trust me?” “I do trust you! It’s them I don’t trust!”

Hailey was teary eyed at the table, trying to do her homework. Freckles came over to Hailey, whining and licking at her hand. Tucker has enough of this. He came between them. “That’s enough, Wash let take a break, at least for tonight. Dinners almost ready anyway and your scaring Hailey.” Wash softened and walked over to Hailey while Tucker checked on Makenzie who was wiping angry tears away. “You ok kiddo?”

“No. He keeps treating me like I’m a baby. I already know everything he’s telling me.” “I know. He’s just scared.” Makenzie put a blonde curl behind her ear. “Why can’t he trust me?” Tucker sighed as he put his arm around her shoulders, leading her into the kitchen. “Like he said, he trusts you. It’s people he doesn’t trust. He just wants to make sure you stay safe. Now Com’on, lets eat some grub!” He said, ruffling her hair, getting her to smile.

At work the next day Carolina managed to get Tucker alone, handing him the family therapist information. Tucker smiled, taking the papers. “Dude, Thank you. Now if only he’ll actually accept the help.” Carolina gave a chuckle. “Good fucking luck.”

Tucker walked out and saw Wash on the phone, likely with the school again. He heard part of the conversation as he sat next to Washs desk.

“Please? It will only take two seconds, I just want to check on her. I know, I know I call a lot, just since her kidnap attempt I just want to make sure she’s ok. Thank you.” Tucker watched as he talked to Makenzie before saying goodbye and staring at Tucker. “Can I help you?” “As a matter of fact, you can.” He handed Wash the papers Carolina printed out.

Wash took then carefully, reading it over before looking at Tucker in mild shock. “A family therapist?” “Yes. I think you and Makenzie could use it.” “Why? We’re fine.” Tucker gave him a look. “Yes because making Hailey cry from you two fighting is fine.” Wash rolled his eyes. “Makenzie gets that from you.” “Wash. I’m serious. You keep having nightmares, you keep giving Makenzie drills for the past two weeks along with quizzes and calling her school to check on her. You need some help.”

Wash sighed, folding the paper up. “Well thank you for your concern but we’re fine.” Tucker sighed. “Ok. Tell me that again at the next fight you and Makenzie have.” Wash sighed as Tucker went to his own desk.

At home Makenzie went to Tucker while Wash was helping Hailey with something. “Dad, my friend Gracie from school wants to know if it’s ok if I sleep over her house tonight?” Tucker sighed. “Normally I would say yes, it’s a Friday but you better talk to your other dad.” “But he’s gonna day no.” “So you want to throw me under the bus?” Makenzie rolled her eyes but smiled. “No! Fine, I’ll go talk to daddy.”

She ran off and by the time Wash and Hailey were walking down the hall Tucker already heard his voice. “Absolutely not.” Makenzie groaned. “But why not? I’m gonna be at a friends house.” Hailey went to Tucker and Wash answered Makenzie. “Because it’s not safe. I don’t know this Gracie is or her parents. What if they’re somehow related to that killer that took you?”

“Oh my god, dad they’re not!” “Ok well what if her dads a drunk or they have an uncle they don’t know does bad things to kids like you? The answer is no.”

Makenzie was fluttering around her dad. “Then what’s all my training about?” “To keep you safe when we’re not there, not for you to go running into danger with.” “Daddy, please she’s my friend. She just lives down the street, you could even meet her parents-“ “I said no Makenzie! That’s final!” Makenzies eyes welled up with angry tears before she stomped away to her room, slamming the door.

Hailey was crying now, in Tucker’s arms. Wash came over and Tucker gave him a glare. “Stop. The kids are going to Grif and Simmons and we are talking.” Wash frowned. “Is it because I wouldn’t let Makenzie go to her sleepover?” “It’s much more than that.”

Within five minutes the two girls went over to Grif and Simmons while the two talked at home.

Tucker had his arms crossed, glaring down Wash and not backing down. “Do you realize what you’re doing to your child?” Wash gave his own glare. “I’m just trying to keep her safe.” “You’re isolating her. And she makes a point, what’s all this training for if she can’t actually go out into the world?”

Wash was quiet, knowing he didn’t have an answer. Doing drills was The only way he knew how to keep his troops safe, to be ready for anything. Tucker sat down on the couch. “I want to know what’s in your nightmares.” He saw Wash tense, his hands starting to shake and Freckles coming over and giving him gentle licks on his hands.

Wash swallowed, shaking his head like a stubborn toddler. “No.” “Wash. You need to tell me about them. You need to talk about them. You used to tell me every detail of every nightmare. But these ones you only give vague answers and information.” Washs eyes watered, brining his shakings hands through his hair. “They’re…so much worse than anything that could have happened to me in my other nightmares.” Tucker reached out his hand, holding his husbands shaking one by the fingertips. “Tell me. We got time.”

Over at Grif and Simmons Boise Makenzie was nursing a cup of hot cocoa at their kitchen table. Grif trying to talk to her. “You know your dad loves you right? That’s why he’s been doing these drills.” “I know. I just wish he’d trust me. I know what I’m doing.” “Oh yeah? Wanna try to take me down?” He said with a smile.

Makenzie chuckled. “Are you sure uncle Grif?” Grif stood. “Yes, I want to see what you’ve learned.” She stood. “Alright.” She said unsure. Grif started getting into a good spot. “Ok. I’m gonna grab you best I can and you take me down.” “Duh.” “Ok on three..one..two..” “wait. You can’t do it on three, I’m expecting it. It isn’t fair.”

Grif rolled his eyes. “My god you are Washs daughter. Ok fine, I’ll just grab you at random.” Makenzie grinned. “Ok!”

Grif put a small plan together and grabbed her around her shoulders and waist but she quickly got out of it by elbowing him then sweeping her feet under his to trip him before getting to punch him when Grif held his hands up, flat on the floor. “Ah uncle! I’m out!”

Simmons walked in and raised an eyebrow. Baby Noah on his hip. “Uhhh..” Makenzie giggled. “I took down uncle Grif. It was his idea.” Simmons gave his husband a look. “And how did that idea pan out?” Grif gave him a look. “Bad.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic descriptions of violence and sexual assault of a child

  
Tucker could feel Wash shaking as he held his hand. Wash took a deep, shaking breath. “My dream starts off the same. At that old woman’s house, Larry having us hostage while Makenzie decides to sacrifice herself for us. But it changes and we’re forced at gun point to follow him to his house. He threatens to kill her if we try to jump him or make any move.”

Tucker sees Washs eyes water as he wiped them away quickly, taking his hand out of Tucker’s. Tucker stayed quiet, letting him continue. “Once in there he uses our own handcuffs to bind our wrists. Duct tapes our ankles together and puts some over our mouth and forces us to sit on the couch with the bodies. Oh god, it’s the worst smell in the world. He forced Makenzie to the ground in front of us, just far away we can’t reach but close enough we can see everything.” Wash looks disgusted, Tucker could see the rest of his body vibrating with anxiety as a whimper escaped him. “He cut her clothes off and touched her….and raped her…”

Wash got up fast, running toward the sink, looking like he may be sick. Freckles was next to him, rubbing up next to him with gentle whines and Tucker held him gently from behind. Wash was nearly hyperventilating but never got sick. Tucker got a cup and filled it was water. “Here. Drink this.”

Wash took it, downing the water down, his breathing a bit more normal but his color still pale. Tucker looked concerned. “Doing ok now?” Wash shook his head, tears falling down his face. “No. It gets so much worse.” He said, lip trembling. He took in a shaking breath. “I’d rather be plagued by Felix again than ever to see this.” “Want me to make some tea?” “Please.” Tucker filled their tea kettle and started it on the stove.

Wash sat down on the closet chair around the kitchen table. Tucker sitting next to him. Wash took in a few deep breaths before talking again. “She tried so hard to get out of his hold…but everything I taught her didn’t work. He was too strong. He strangled her as he raped her. We couldn’t do anything. She reached out for us, stared at us, at me and we were helpless. That’s when you and freckles wake me up.” He ended, voice thick as Freckles was nearly in his lap, petting him weakly.

Tucker frowned. “Why didn’t you tell me this when they started?” “I thought I could handle this on my own. Maybe if I made sure she knew what to do it would help but it didn’t.” “Babe, were a team. We’ve always been a team, even at Crash Site Bravo to now; we’re a fucking team and I need to know what’s going on with you. I love you, the girls love you, we just want to help.” “But you’ve always helped! I..I just thought for once you didn’t have to be caught up in my problems.”

Tucker felt taken aback by that. “You think you’re a burden?” Wash almost protested that but stopped himself. Tucker held both his hands tightly. “Babe… you’re not any kind of burden. I love you and I knew marrying you we’d have issues, you’d have issues. And that’s ok! I still love you just as much as when we got together. That hasn’t changed and it won’t change. Let me take care of you, please.” Wash wiped his eyes, sniffling. “I’ll talk to the therapist tomorrow and make an appointment for Makenzie and myself.”

Tucker grinned. “That’s an amazing start! Think you could apologize to her and stop giving her these drills?” “I..think so.” “Good. Once you’re done with your tea we can head over and get her.”

About a half hour later Wash, Tucker and Freckles walked over to Grif and Simmons house, knocking on the door. Simmons answered, frowning when he saw Washs blood shot eyes. “Doing any better?” Wash sighed, feeling exhausted. “I guess. Can you call Makenzie out here? I want to talk to her in private.” “Yeah, no problem.” Simmons turned. “Makenzie! You dads are here!”

Tucker walked inside, Makenzie saw him but also saw her other dad standing outside. She stopped before going outside. “What’s going on? Are you getting a divorce?” Wash gave her a look. “No. Why would you think that?” “Well you’ve been fighting a lot and you’re speaking to me away from dad.”

Tucker gave him a look. “Once again, she takes after you.” Wash sighed. “No, it’s nothing like that. I just want to talk to you in private.” She walked outside and Wash closed the door. He eyed the porch swing on the porch they were on. “Let’s sit down.”

He gently guided her over and sat with her. “I want to say I’m sorry for being so overprotective of you. You and your dad are right; you know how to protect yourself. You being here is proof of that. But I’ve been having a lot of nightmares about your kidnap attempt and in them everything I taught you didn’t work and the killer won. That’s why I’ve been so hard on you, because I kept seeing what I taught you fail. Your Aunt Lina gave us the contact information of a family therapist and I’d like you to go with me.”

Makenzie frowned. “Why didn’t you tell dad about your nightmares?” “He told you too?” “Yeah. He’s really worried about you. But you always tell him everything. Why didn’t you?” “Because I was stubborn and thought I could deal with it myself. It obviously didn’t work that way.” “I have bad dreams too. About that killer that tried to take me.” “Why didn’t you tell me?” Wash asked, shocked she didn’t say anything. She always came to them about any problem, she was never shy.

She shrugged, pushing a blonde curl behind her ear. “Because you probably would have worked me way harder. You were in over-worry-dad mode and I didn’t want to add to that.” He gave a small smile. “You’re a very smart kid. I love you, that’s the biggest reason I’ve been so hard on you.” “I know. I tried not to be mad about it because you were doing it because you cared.”

“If it’s not too late, you can contact your friend and go to her sleepover.” Makenzie grinned. “Really?!” Wash chuckled. “Yes now call her before I change my mind.”

Makenzie ran off, getting her phone and calling Gracie on the porch. “Can I still sleep over? Yeah, I know but daddy and I talked and he’s cool with it. Great! I’ll get my stuff and be over in a few!” She hung up and ran to Wash, hugging him tightly. “I love you daddy.” Wash smiled, kissing her head and holding her close. “I love you too. Now let’s get your dad and sister and get you ready for a sleep over.”

Once Makenzie was at her friends house it was just Tucker,Wash and Hailey. Tucker smiled, holding Haileys hand. “Now that it’s just us, want to watch a movie?” Hailey smiled. “Moana!” Tucker smiled and Wash sighed. It was probably the tenth time they’ve watched it. “Alright, go get it.” Hailey ran off to the DVDs.

Tucker came over to Wash, holding his hand. “Feeling better?” “I’m still extremely worried about Makenzie but…I think I can manage. I mean I’ll have too. I can’t keep her locked up.” “Well it’s just the three of us tonight and we can just relax. I’ll start making popcorn while you help her with the DVD.”

Halfway through the movie, Wash had fallen asleep on Tucker’s shoulder, Hailey nestled between them, about to fall asleep as well but stubbornly was attempting to stay awake for the movie. 


End file.
